


"Don't You Get It? I Love You, Raps!"

by Forgotten_Feline



Series: Rapunzel And Cassandra [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, Non-Consensual Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, short read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Feline/pseuds/Forgotten_Feline
Summary: This is a Short Read where Cassandra confesses her love to Rapunzel.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Rapunzel And Cassandra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	"Don't You Get It? I Love You, Raps!"

"Coming!" Rapunzel responded to someone knocking on her door. Rapunzel skipped over to her door and turned the knob to find Cassandra. Except Cassandra had her moonstone, blue hair and, blue eyes. Before Rapunzel could respond, Cassandra shoved Rapunzel inside and locked the door behind them. "I've wanted to do this for a long time." Cassandra grumbled. 

"Cass.. What are you doing?" Rapunzel squeaked, backing up towards her bed. Cassandra remained silent while following her until Rapunzel fell back on her bed. Cassandra climbed on after her and soon she was on top of Rapunzel, pinning her wrist to the bed. Her lips gave Rapunzel a long, passionate kiss that startled the Princess. She pulled away and both girls gasped. "I… don't understand." Rapunzel said. 

"Don't you get it? I love you, Raps! Being your Lady In Waiting would have made others shun me if they knew I liked you. Everyone in Corona believes girls together is an illness. The King would exile me or worse, send me to a camp for therapy as if something was wrong with me…" Cassandra whimpered. She loosened her hold on Rapunzel so Rapunzel could move. Rapunzel moved back with her arms open, hoping for an embrace. Cassandra accepted nervously, wrapping her arms around Rapunzel’s waist and pressing her head on her chest. Rapunzel’s heartbeat made Cassandra tear up. “I can’t… I-I can’t take it anymore! Everything you do makes me smile and want to be with you more. Your smile, Kindness, Determination. You’re really the only one who I can do anything with and make me feel like I belong. But every time I gather the courage to tell you how I feel, I remember if I do, I might risk losing you.” Cassandra cried silently. Rapunzel took Cass’ cheeks and gave a bright smile. “You’re never losing me… Thank you for telling me because I’ve felt the same way. You’re trembling and exhausted, cuddle with me for a while?”

Cassandra chuckled dryly while wiping her tears away. They both sat in silence just enjoying their company for the moment.. Rapunzel stroked Cassandra’s hair and Cassandra listened to Rapunzal’s heartbeat to lull herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love thinking they're the actual Couple rather than Rapunzel and Flynn because Rapunzel and Cassandra have better chemistry. Cassandra struggling with the pressures of Society and wanting to be with Rapunzel is what I tried tackling here for Cassandra x Rapunzel Shippers. I hope you like it!


End file.
